


A Model of Decorum and Tranquility by Harukami [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: The way Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira looked at each other when they played professional matches was starting to become uncomfortably obvious[...]





	A Model of Decorum and Tranquility by Harukami [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Model of Decorum and Tranquility](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/360648) by Harukami. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : A Model of Decorum and Tranquility  
**Author** : Harukami  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Character** : Akira/Hikaru  
**Rating** : Not safe for work  
**Warnings** : none listed  
**Summary** : The way Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira looked at each other when they played professional matches was starting to become uncomfortably obvious[...]  
**Text** : [ here ](http://harukami.livejournal.com/773614.html)  
**Length** 0:35:08  
Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Model%20of%20Decorum%20and%20Tranquility.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting.


End file.
